DECON GREEN is a solution of hydrogen peroxide, potassium carbonate, potassium molybdate, propylene carbonate and Triton® X-100 (a non-ionic surfactant) that affords the rapid, broad-spectrum decontamination of chemical warfare agents. In contrast to traditional decontaminants, which can be highly corrosive and produce undesirable and toxic byproducts, DECON GREEN is non-corrosive to common surfaces of military interest, and it leaves no toxic residues, so it is environmentally friendly. In use, carbonate and molybdate catalytically activate the peroxide. Thus, the carbonate's basicity provides peroxy anion OOH— to effect the selective perhydrolysis of nerve agents VX and GD to non-toxic products, and both carbonate and molybdate generate peroxo species which afford oxidation of blister agent HD, initially, to the nonvesicant sulfoxide. Besides chemical agents, DECON GREEN also affords the destruction of anthrax spores to undetectable levels.
Emerging decontaminating solutions such as DECON GREEN are composed of ingredients that are not compatible for prolonged storage in a pre-mixed formulation. Thus, the ingredients must be stored separately and be freshly mixed in the correct proportions shortly before being applied. While the use of an environmentally friendly decontaminant is highly desirable, to be most effective, decontamination must be performed as soon as possible after a contamination event has occurred. The additional steps required to locate all decontaminant ingredients, and to properly mix together a batch before use complicates an already time-critical process. Any such increased logistical burden must be avoided.
A currently used decontaminant, DS2 (Diethlenetriamine, Sodium Hydroxide), while highly corrosive, is stable in storage and comes pre-mixed in a can or drum and can be deployed simply by opening the container and spraying down the area to be decontaminated. The procedure for using DS2 is already ingrained in military decontamination hardware and soldier training, and it would be advantageous for a replacement decontaminant to be utilized in the same manner. Therefore, rendering the storage and ingredient mixing of a new decontaminant as simple as opening a single container, is desirable.
Co-pending application “Packaging System for a Product Provided by Mixing Two or More Components,” describes a unique multi-compartment container for packaging a product, such as DECON GREEN, that includes two or more active components or ingredients. The container provides a rupture mechanism actuated by the user that causes a common wall or septum to rupture, thus permitting the contents of each of the compartments to intermingle and mix with one another in the resulting conjoined compartments.
There is also an immediate need for a large-scale storage system that can provide for long-term storage and straightforward deployment of DECON GREEN. For example, large-scale decontamination of military bases, seaports and airfields will require decontaminants on the thousands-of-gallons scale. Given the scope of this effort, large amounts of decontaminant will need to be stored for extended periods and must ready for use on a moment's notice. To be effective, correct mixing ratios and thorough mixing of ingredients will need to be observed during the process. The invention described below attains these objectives, at least in part.